


Here We Are At the Start

by katcoo13



Category: Homestuck, MSPaintAdventures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katcoo13/pseuds/katcoo13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for this awesome fanfic :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here We Are At the Start

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Here We Are At the Start](https://archiveofourown.org/works/325456) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Gamzee rocking on his guitar, oh yeah!!

[](http://s267.photobucket.com/albums/ii307/katcoo13/?action=view&current=_00gamgui.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> you guys have no idea how many times i had to re-draw the guitar or how many refs i need just to learn how to draw it in the first place, jegus OTL; though now since i can draw both guitar and violin, this comics gonna get some more fanart, you can count on it! >D


End file.
